


Say My Name

by Nyx_And_Night (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nyx_And_Night
Summary: Nice smut, from some dumb school kids. We have no idea what we are doing and we are all depressed. :))))
Relationships: Aidan/Charlie/Jaylen, Hannah/Joseph, Tyler/Destin





	1. The Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun and to humiliate our friends. :) 
> 
> They don't actually want to smash. 
> 
> Not that I think so.

The twink boy fell roughly into the bed. He felt himself getting unstrapped and forced to undress. He starting thinking about what got him there in the first place... Earlier that day. Aidan walked into the silent class. Mrs. Garbachs focus shifted to him. “Why are you late,” she said nastily. Aidan stuttered nervously,” Ummm I was i-in the bathroom.” He ran to his seat and sat down abruptly. While he ripped his notebooks out of his backpack he could feel the glares from Charlie and Jaylen. He stared back in an innocent way. He then went back to catching up with the class. After class Aidan ran to his bus to catch his seat. He grabbed his favorite book and started to read. Aidan was a reader. He loved it. People thought that’s why he was so smart. He just thought he was a hard worker. The bus went down a windy hill and their stood Aidan’s house. A quite big house you see. He walked inside and greeted his mother. “Are you getting ready for the dance,” she said. He nodded his head and ran upstairs to his room. He opened the door to his neat and tidy room. He walked in and stretched out on his bed. To be honest Aidan was scared. He knew he couldn’t dance with anyone because he was secretly gay. He held that guilt with himself for the longest time. He just knew that nobody at the school was like him, just nobody. Timeskip: After the boy was unstrapped the two bigger boys decided to take feast. They started kissing all over his body causing the twink to moan. Back in the past: Aidan was all ready for the dance. He was wearing a white button-up with blue suspenders. He looked in the mirror and slicked his hair to the side. His mom drove him to the school asking him a bunch of questions like: “So who is your date.” What’s the girl's name” or “Is she pretty”. When they finally got there Aidan got out of the car quick. When he was walking down the path to the school he looked at all the people in friend groups. When he went through the door the first sight he saw was Jaylen and Charlie in nice suits. His heart started racing and his face turned red. They came near and greeted him. “Hey A-Man”, Charlie said. Aiden looked up at the towering boys and smiled. For the rest of the dance, Aidan followed them and their friend groups. They danced and sang until it was all over. After the fun night, they decided they wanted to have a sleepover. Aidan's mom pulled up in her SUV with a big smile. “Did you have a good time,” she exclaimed. The two boys loomed over Aidan with a neat smile. Timeskip: As they arrived at Aidan's house the boys followed Aidan to his room. Charlie sat on Aidan's bed as he acknowledged the falcon designed room. “I guess you like the Falcons, huh,” Charlie said. Aidan looked at him with a smirk. “Ya think,” Aidan scoffed playfully. Jaylen wasn’t too fond of Aidan’s sarcasm. An awkward silence zipped into the room.


	2. Having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are we doing this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to die

Tyler Grayson. A growing boy who is quite charming zipped through the hall. Destin Hart, a small, modest, and cute boy, looked at the ruckus Tyler was making. Destin giggled as he looked at his distant friend Tyler. The other people in the hall did not know what was so, so funny. 

Timeskip- Destin felt Tyler’s cold breath on his neck as Tyler lifted Destin’s head up and kissed his neck in a pattern, leaving a trail of purple flowers around his neck. Destin put his arms around Tyler’s broad neck and playfully chuckled. Tyler grabbed Destin’s butt and caressed it, lifting him up elegantly, they kissed and hugged until Tyler let Destin down.

Present- The boys sat through the silence. Aidan looked at Charlie, Charlie looked at Jaylen, Jaylen looked at Aidan. Aidan stood up. “I’m gonna go change, I don’t know about yall,” he said classically. As Aidan grabbed a few clothes and ran to the bathroom the other boys explored the room. “So how are we gonna fuck him,” Jaylen asked Charlie. “I don’t know. Take turns,” Charlie responded. The boys watched a video as they waited for Aidan’s return, a very “educational” video. Aidan came with a nice smile on his face. Then suddenly, Charlie and Jaylen rushed Aidan. The twink boy fell roughly into the bed. He felt himself getting unstrapped and forced to undress. He started thinking about it what was happening to him. Soon after Aidan realized what was happening he was fully nude. Jaylen inserted his cock inside Aidan and Aidan yelped. Jaylen started slow, then fast, then really hard and erratic. Aidan moaned louder. “Shut up little twink,” Jaylen growled. Aidan whimpered as he got pounded by the light skin freak. Charlie began to shove his black cock into Aidan’s mouth. Aidan was getting played with total abuse. But, something was changing. Aidan started off submissive but..”Oh my lord, he is grabbing dick,” Charlie gasped. It was surprising Aidan liked it.


	3. Dessi and Ty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why

“Hey do you wanna come to my house,” Tyler asked. Destin looked shocked. “Yeah of course,” Destin muttered back. They walked to class and talked about everything they were gonna do together. They talked about a sleepover and video games. It was gonna be great. Destin felt anxious to get home. He waited till the bel-. RING! Destin shot out of class and through the school doors. He ran to his bus and laid out in his seat. His excitement was out of the world. He went home and asked his mom if he could go to Tyler’s house. “Sure honey, you staying the night,” she barely got out. “YES,” Destin spit out. She nodded her head and told him to go get ready. He went upstairs to his bathroom and got into the shower. The hot water hit his head as he thought about everything. He knew he had other intentions. Other things he wanted to do. He watched himself to the bone, just to be clean for..for...Tyler. He brushed his teeth and did his hair. He packed his bag with short-shorts and hoodies, and he laid across his bed in awe. He was nervous. He didn’t know if Tyler liked him, or even was gay for that matter. But he hoped, and that’s all that mattered. An hour after that Destin was at Tyler’s house. He was excited, but he felt the butterflies scattering in his stomach. He knocked on the door. BOOM! The door shot open with Tyler standing right in front of him. “Hey Destin,” Tyler spoke. Destin just stood there. Silently until he collected himself. “Oh hey, Tyler,” Destin stuttered. Tyler let Destin greet his parents and his rude brother. “Do you want something to eat, it’s Tyler’s favorite,” Tyler’s mother said. “No, I’m fine,” Destin responded. Destin knew not to eat anything because he didn’t want to shit on Tyler’s dic-. Destin through that out of his head. Tyler brought him upstairs, they entered Tyler’s dark bedroom. Tyler sat on his bed and started a conversation. “So what do you wanna do,” Tyler asked. “Anything,” Destin murmured, quietly. Tyler started playing music on the speakers. He got up and covered his face. “Let’s dance,” Tyler asked. Destin looked at Tyler, and soon after nodded his head, a little uncertain. Destin got up and looked up at Tyler. Their eyes were glistening, shining with curiosity, with fear, and with a small bloom of excitement. Tyler ran up to Destin and swept him off his feet. Destin giggled as he felt himself lift up off the ground. They kissed, something new (was it though?), to both of them. An ominous wind filled the room. “Drop me,” Destin said suddenly. His face turned dark and solemn, twisted with many different emotions. Tyler was confused, lost. Tyler started,” I thought you were, enjoying-.” NO,” Destin boomed, rage twisting on his face, his brows furrowing together, angered. Destin left the room and ran to Tyler’s bathroom. He entered the big, beige bathroom, the color similar to sands on beaches, and peered into the mirror. He looked at himself, not just his appearance, but him. He felt confused, conflicted, angered, and somewhat disappointed. BOOM! The bathroom door began showcasing knocking sounds, a tight rapt on the door. Destin looked at the door, in shame, in anger. He opened the door and punched Tyler across his face. A bruise started forming on his jaw, the color turning to a lighter red and then to an eggplant purple. Tyler looked up at the teary-eyed Destin. “Leave me alone,” Destin said shakily, his voice hitching with distraught breaths. He slammed the door. Leaving the also conflicted Tyler out there..alone. Tyler began to walk down his dark hall, light scarce. He looked back at the bathroom door and shook his head in disappointment. And sorrow.


End file.
